


"Does that line ever work?"

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: Aiba lay down once again, sighing for what had just happened. For the first time, he remembered the name of his one-night stand. Usually, he wouldn’t even recall well the other one’s facial features, and yet here was, knowing even his name. He had understood since the moment he lay his eyes on him last night, that Sakurai wasn’t someone he was going to forget.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2020-2021





	"Does that line ever work?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really like the "morning after" situation, so I decided to write with this setting. Also, the last line is kind of a semi-quote from Loki in Avengers (I love him, yes.)  
> Hope you like this drabble!!

Aiba was awoken by a sudden thud next to him. The groan of pain which followed that sound made him figure out that that noise was made by someone. Slowly turning around and peeking out from the bed’s sheets, he saw the man he had spent the night with kneeling down and touching his ankle.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice coming out husky because of the sleepiness in his body.

The man looked at him and nodded, “Yeah, I just bumped into the bedside table.”

Limping all the way to the bathroom due to the injured ankle, and maybe even _another_ kind of pain, the man hissed under his breath while probably medicating his wound.

“Sakurai, do you need help?”

“No, thank you,” was the reply which came from the other room.

Aiba lay down once again, sighing for what had just happened. For the first time, he remembered the name of his one-night stand. Usually, he wouldn’t even recall well the other one’s facial features, and yet here was, knowing even his name. He had understood since the moment he lay his eyes on him last night, that Sakurai wasn’t someone he was going to forget.

He was… different from the other people he had slept with. He wasn’t someone searching for comfort in a stranger, neither he seemed like someone looking for fun. When he had entered the bar, Sakurai was sitting at Masaki’s usual table, and looked rather nervous. Since the man was very handsome, Aiba considered hitting on him as soon as verified that he was alone for the night.

When he approached him, it was as if Sakurai’s nervousness increased, since he tried to hide his agitation behind talk and jokes.

_Maybe it was just his first one-night stand._ He thought, as he finally got out of the bed and reached the other one in the bathroom. He found Sakurai looking at himself in the mirror and combing his hair with his hands.

Aiba stared at him with his eyebrows furrowed, “What are you doing?”

The other man jumped on his feet, startled, “I-I was just… Anyway, good morning!”

“Good morning,” he said, “How’s your ankle?”

Looking down, he saw that Sakurai had put a band-aid over it.

“It’s just a scratch, don’t worry.”

“Alright,” he said. At that moment, with the glimpse of his eye, he noticed a hickey on the other man’s neck. He touched it, and he felt Sakurai trembling under his touch, “If you go anywhere today, be sure to cover it, it’s in an easy position to spot. Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, and I don’t have to be anywhere today. I have no plans. Nothing at all. My schedule is free,” Sakurai said, almost in a rush to clarify that he didn’t have any appointments for the day.

“That’s good then,” he replied.

He lowered his hand and was ready to turn around when the other man caught his hand and stopped him from leaving. Aiba looked at him confused.

“I-I just remembered that I actually have an appointment today. I have to meet a friend at his café later. So… I was thinking—I mean, it’s just a suggestion of course—Maybe, you would like to… have breakfast with me?” Sakurai stuttered while looking anywhere but him, playing nervously with his hands.

Masaki chuckled, “Does that line ever work?”

“What… do you mean?” the man asked, almost in a whisper.

“I guess this is really your first one-night stand. Look, we don’t have to have breakfast together or else. Usually, the morning after you just dress up and say goodbye to the other person,” he explained.

His smile, though, faded out when he noticed the serious look on the other man’s face.

“I’ve been going to that bar for over a month now, and you have never looked my way. You didn’t even know that I existed until yesterday, when I decided to sit at your usual table, so that you could at least _notice_ me,” Sakurai confessed.

“You… What?”

“I knew that the only way to talk to you was to have a one-night with you, but I hoped that I could attract you as more than just sex,” he said, before lowering his gaze, “Guess I failed.”

Sakurai walked away and exited the bathroom, and was now collecting his belongings spread around Masaki’s bedroom. He stood at the corner of the room, watching him speechless.

_A month pining after me?_

It was true, he had never noticed Sakurai, too focused on whom he wanted to seduce that night. However, this did not make the other man give up and last night he actually tried to approach him. He would lie if he said that he wasn’t flattered by that, but at the same moment, this put him in a difficult position.

Accepting his offer would mean to give him false hope, wouldn’t it? Sakurai, obviously, wanted something more with him while Aiba didn’t feel ready for another relationship. Yet again, he would lie if he said that he didn’t enjoy Sakurai’s company last night, both at the bar and at his house.

“Then, I’m going.”

Sakurai’s voice brought him back to reality. The man was now fully dressed up and was ready to leave the room, “Thank you for tonight.”

As he watched the man going out of the room, Aiba became uneasy. He wasn’t cool with the idea of Sakurai walking away just like that, after having indirectly confessed his feelings and without hearing the reply.

At once, Masaki ran after him and blocked him before he could go away. He took him by his shoulder and stared at Sakurai’s surprised eyes.

“If it's all the same to you, I'll have that breakfast.”


End file.
